


Long Live the Supreme Leader

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Top Kylo Ren, for now, idk how to tag this kylo is...not doing well, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: “Long live the Supreme Leader.”Things had been different since Starkiller.Renhad been different.***After being bested by Rey yet again, Kylo attempts to ease his frustration and solidify his newfound place as Supreme Leader. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, this was something I started writing around the time i saw TLJ. there is no dubcon in this, but kylo is rough........for now. enjoi top kylo while he uselessly tries

_“Long live the Supreme Leader.”_

That was all Hux managed to get out, hands clasped around his throat. The pressure was maddening, so much worse than he had imagined. Somehow, he didn’t think Ren had it in him - at least, that was before. Things had been different since Starkiller. _Ren_ had been different. 

His vision was blurring in and out of focus, but Hux could see Kylo standing across from him. Hunched over, arm thrown out and fist shaking. His hair was hanging around his face, locks clumped with sweat. Only one eye was visible, narrowed in rage. He couldn’t see it, but Hux imagined the pupil was a pinprick. 

When the pressure finally eased all at once, Hux let out a series of hacks as he fell forward. One hand massaged his throbbing throat while the other grasped at the floor for purchase, leather glove creaking as his fingers clenched. 

Why the choking ended so quickly, Hux wasn’t sure. Had Kylo interpreted _himself_ as the new Supreme Leader, and that Hux had been referring to _him?_ To be honest, Hux wasn’t even entirely sure whether he meant Ren or Snoke. Of course a part of him would always honor the late Supreme Leader. However, he couldn’t push aside the thought that maybe he _had_ been referring to Kylo, and that his words were a plea or bargain, or something. 

He didn’t notice Kylo walk away. He heard the footsteps, softer than they usually were, but he didn’t look up. His eyes were still closed and tears leaking from the corners as he coughed and his chest heaved. It was going to take a few cycles for the bruising to subside. He’d never healed quickly from injuries, even as a child. 

Hux only looked up when he heard a dull thud to his side. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he saw it was the lower half of Snoke. He swallowed, throat burning, when the scent of cauterized flesh hit him. 

“Come here.”

There was no push behind the words, no discrete fondling in his mind like he’d felt the last time Kylo used the Force on him. Nonetheless, he found himself slowly getting to his feet. After a moment’s hesitation he walked forward.

Kylo was on the throne. Snoke’s throne. Sitting up as straight as Hux had ever seen him, legs spread. He had brushed his hair from his eyes, and his expression was unreadable. The rage was gone, but it was somewhat unsettling even then. Was his lower lip...trembling?

He must not have thought Hux’s pace was sufficient, because suddenly Hux’s boots were skidding across the floor as something dragged him from around the waist. Neither of Kylo’s hands had moved, not even a flinch. There was only a slight dip of his head as he watched Hux stumble and fall as he came to a stop. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader…. That’s what you just said, isn’t it?”

Hux was just getting to his knees. Looking up, he felt his face heat. 

Kylo was palming at himself, hand moving slowly against his groin as the other gripped the arms of the throne. If the trembling of his lips had been subtle before, it was certainly obvious now. There were tears in his eyes, and the unreadable expression he had just moments ago was twisted into something painful and furious. And, of course, aroused. 

“Yes.” There was a rasp to Hux’s voice. It felt like he hadn’t spoken in ages. 

Kylo’s hips pushed forward and he gasped, just a bit, as his eyes never left Hux’s. His lids fell, but he never closed his eyes. 

“Come here,” he repeated. “Closer.”

Hux’s heart rate was picking up. Much as he hated to admit it, there was always a part of him that feared Ren. They’d fucked several times - usually after arguments - but the fear that Kylo could kill him in an instant if he wanted was always there, even with Kylo bottoming. It had shocked him, the first time. He had fully expected the Knight to retaliate to his insults with force - or _the_ Force - and to his genuine surprise he had dropped to his knees and sucked Hux off before allowing himself to be bent over a ruined console and taken. 

Every sexual encounter since then, several years ago, had been that way. There had been no greater feeling than having the man bend to his will in any way he wanted. 

Now, though…. 

“ _Closer._ ”

He was right between his legs, arms brushing his thighs. Hux wasn’t usually sensitive to feelings others put out, but he swore he could feel Kylo’s lust as if it were a physical force that wrapped around and tingled his skin. There was ire as well, and he felt himself shiver as it enveloped him. If Kylo was intentionally projecting, it was working: Hux could feel his own cock starting to harden in his trousers. 

Kylo smelled like burnt flesh and blood. Hux couldn’t determine whether it was his own or that of the scattered corpses of Snoke’s guards. He was covered in soot and grime, but clear tracks were trailed down his face from his sweat (and no doubt tears). Even then, Hux couldn’t help but want so badly to lick and suck at the man’s neck and lips. 

He found himself pushing the thought to Kylo before he could stop himself. Though he hadn’t ended it with a _May I?_ , Kylo sucked in a breath. 

“You may.”

Hux’s greatcoat slipped off of his shoulders as he stood, slowly clambering onto Kylo’s lap. His heart was racing at this point, pounding against his ribcage - he had fucked Ren many times, had him splayed out beneath him and restrained...but it had never been the other way around. Even with as enraged as he had been just a short time ago, when the scavenger girl had first escaped and her talent with the Force revealed, Hux had been able to tame him. Kylo had _let_ him.

That all seemed so distant now, as Hux watched Kylo pull off one of his gloves with his teeth, felt it snake around his waist to rest against his lower back. Even through the thick fabric of his jacket the heat of Ren’s hand was intense - almost unnatural. Hux flinched when the thumb moved to press against his lower lip: he almost expected it to burn, skin-to-skin. The pad of his thumb was hot, and Hux opened his mouth just enough to take it in. It tasted of ash and salt. He sucked, allowing himself a quiet moan.

“I’m not making you do this.”

Hux only opened his eyes because of the tremble in Kylo’s voice. He reached up to fold his fingers through Kylo’s when he pulled his thumb from his mouth.

“I know. You think I don’t want to?”

He smoothed his other hand down Kylo’s front before stopping over the hand still palming at his groin. Pushing it aside, he fondled the bulge there for a moment before squeezing.

Kylo’s chest heaved and he bit his wobbling lip. He whined, lids fluttering and his head tipping back; Hux had seen this so many times, when the positions had been reversed and Kylo had been the one riding _his_ lap. It was always something, to have such a large and powerful man yield so beautifully. 

As if he realized he was slipping, Kylo grunted and pulled Hux into a crushing kiss. Their teeth collided almost painfully, but Hux couldn’t help but moan as Ren’s tongue pushed past his lips. He felt Kylo working at the clasps of his jacket - no, not _him,_ the Force. The clasps were ripped open without being touched, his jacket thrown off by no hand. Kylo worked at the buttons of Hux’s pants, and he wasted no time in pulling his cock free and pumping it.

Hux huffed, pawing at Kylo’s robes. The fabric was thick and coarse and he wanted so desperately to feel Kylo’s skin. His hands weren’t enough, he needed the rest of him. He’d seen Kylo like this before - demanding and indignant and frenzied - but never during sex. It was terrifying and intoxicating, not knowing how Kylo functioned while in control of his pleasure.

“What am I?”

Hux yelped as Kylo’s fingers twisted in his hair, pulling. He had no idea what Kylo wanted to hear. He could only gasp as the grip tightened and his face was turned to the side. There, on the floor just to his left, was the upper half of Snoke’s body.

“S-Supreme Leader,” he choked out. 

Kylo groaned, his hand pumping Hux harder. He was hunched, face close to Hux’s. “What else?”

Hux felt his eyebrow twitch as he grunted. What else? He had many ideas as to what Kylo was, but he didn't think they were what he was looking for. “I - I don’t -”

An image suddenly clouded his mind’s eye: the scavenger girl, face twisted in rage. _Monster,_ she hissed. He felt the familiar push as Kylo projected, as if he were prodding his brain with a blunt fingertip.

“A m-monster,” he gasped. “You're a monster.” 

Hux yelped again as Kylo stood, hoisting him up and then turning and pushing down. Hux didn’t fight, just let Kylo bend him over the throne with one hand as the other fumbled with his pants. The Knight - no, _Supreme Leader_ \- moaned softly as he took himself in hand. Hux’s own cock throbbed, aching to be touched again. But he knew better than to ask. He supposed he should be grateful Kylo had bent him in such a way that his cock hung freely rather than being trapped between his body and the seat. 

Hands that felt much too hot were on his ass now, spreading his cheeks and tracing down the cleft. Hux couldn’t help but grunt when a blunt nail scraped against his rim, followed by a soft huff of warm breath.

“Don’t you _dare,_ ” he spat as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, struggling to look back. “Bring your mouth any closer and so help me -”

“I don’t suppose you have a better idea as to how to make this less painful? For _you._ ”

Hux’s lip twitched. After several moments he sighed. 

“My greatcoat. Left inner pocket.”

He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to see Ren summon the small, slim bottle. 

“Always prepared.” 

“It isn’t usually for me,” he snapped, despite the lack of snark in the other’s voice. It didn’t feel very professional, carrying a travel sized tube of lubricant in his pocket around the ship, but to be fair nothing he and Kylo did was very professional. The other destroyed First Order property on a near weekly basis, and Hux...well, they _had_ been equals, and fucking Ren over the very property he damaged was his own lesson in punishment (and required lube; he wouldn’t hurt Ren in that way). It made him feel like the man’s superior, but he had to admit that having the tables turned so suddenly was titillating.

He could have used some form of warning before the first finger slipped into ass, though, good as it felt once the initial startle passed. Kylo’s fingers were thick, much more than his own. Every push and pull against his rim made Hux moan. He hadn’t bottomed in years; he’d almost forgotten just how good it felt to be on the receiving end. Vaguely, he thought to himself to later propose having Kylo top more often. 

The thought almost shattered when Kylo pushed in a second finger, earning a yelp and full body flinch from Hux. 

“ _Pfassk,_ Kylo that’s - that’s too fast -”

The stretch was painful, but only for a few moments. Hux considered kicking at Kylo if he didn’t acknowledge him - or worse, if he forced in another finger or his cock too soon - but the pain suddenly eased as if he’d just been given a relieving shot. An unnatural wave of heat coursed through his body and he felt his muscles go lax, body slumping down against the throne. All at once he felt relaxed and buzzing with sensations, like soft electricity was humming between every bone and muscle. The pleasure from every movement of Kylo’s fingers felt amplified, every nerve intensely more sensitive than before.

“Better?” 

A third finger pushed in and Hux moaned. Just a moment before he’d been considering putting a stop to this, but now he wanted nothing more than to feel Kylo inside of him. He’d had no idea Kylo was able to do this at will - ease pain and enhance sensations. Hux was afraid he might come just from the hand cupping and rubbing his ass, he already felt so close. Each curl of Kylo’s fingers felt as if he were hitting his prostate, and the pleasure was intensifying rapidly. Was he even aware of how much he was making Hux feel? Did he realize he was pushing Hux to the edge with the Force alone, or was he just...that inexperienced and inept with his own abilities when it didn’t involve causing pain?

“R-Ren,” Hux stammered, gasping and groaning as his hands slipped for purchase on the throne seat. It was too much pleasure too fast, much too fast. “S-Supreme Leader, I’m -”

He saw white when he came. It was unlike any orgasm he’d had before, truly mind-blowing. What had started as a strange electric hum beneath his skin had escalated into something that climaxed and actually _hurt,_ it was so intense.

For a moment Hux thought he blacked out. He was panting when he opened his eyes, skin burning. Perhaps he did lose several moments, because he realized that Kylo’s fingers were no longer in his ass.

Kylo was bent over him, one hand gripping the fabric of Hux’s jacket as the other gripped the edge of the throne for support. His movements were staggered and he panted, more so rutting than actually fucking him. The angle was wrong, his thrusts were limited. The electric sensation and heat flowing through Hux had almost entirely faded, and the pleasure of Kylo’s cock was nothing compared to his fingers. That wasn’t to say it didn’t feel good, but it was...underwhelming, in comparison.

Kylo made a sound between a groan and a cry, humping Hux uselessly for several more seconds before pulling out. For a moment Hux thought that that was it, that he had given up without even climaxing. He was almost glad: his brain and body felt numb and exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. In fact, if Kylo didn’t hurry up and do something else, Hux was almost content with just falling asleep right there, bent over the throne with his pants around his knees and ass exposed.

He didn’t have much time to drift off, however, before Kylo pushed into him a second time and kept himself upright. Fingers digging into Hux’s waist, he resumed his thrusting. It was sloppy, uneven. Hux worried the man might accidentally pull out completely. He pressed his cheek against the seat and sighed at the cool touch, letting Kylo continue his attempt. The girth of his cock made the friction decent, at least.

“Call me Supreme Leader again.”

Hux huffed, arching his back. “Supreme Leader,” he managed, voice breathy.

“ _Again._ ” 

The Force tightened around his throat, a light - but still threatening - pressure. “ _Supreme Leader!_ ”

Kylo’s paced picked up speed and his thrusts became more uniform….But it didn’t last. Once again, Kylo cursed and pulled out. He hoisted up and turned Hux around so he was facing him on his knees. While Hux wasn’t overly fond of being treated like a ragdoll, it was arousing for Kylo to be so rough with him. Well, arousing in _theory._ He was so spent his cock didn’t even twitch at the thoughts. 

“Go on.”

Hux looked up. Kylo was looming over him, one hand clenched at his side as the other gripped the base of his cock. His face was flushed and beaded with sweat, no doubt from embarrassment and frustration as well as lust. Everything the man had done up to now had been clunky and harsh. Any of the mild hints of fear Hux might have felt during those first few moments after being choked had faded long before, and he couldn’t help but feel somewhat sorry for Kylo. He was trying so hard to be domineering - something he excelled at when it came to anyone else. With Hux, however, he couldn’t seem to go all the way. Or rather, he wasn’t getting what he expected to. 

It was with a sense of pity that Hux leaned forward and took Ren’s cock into his mouth. Considering his earlier protest to Ren nearly rimming him, it was also with a sense of distaste, seeing as it _had_ been in his ass just moments ago. After everything that had happened so far, though, he figured he would survive one more filthy action if it satisfied Ren. Perhaps it had been for the best that Kylo's cock had been so near to slipping out during the fucking. Bless his sloppiness. 

As he began to lick, Hux thought of how he could have sneered and berated Kylo for failing something so simple as fucking, but he decided this was the better course of action. Aside from the painful climax, Kylo obviously had the potential to make sex truly an exceptional experience, if he wanted. Hux had appreciated the Force for its capabilities in combat (though he would never admit that to Ren), but this was something else. It seemed it could be used for something other than lifting rocks or choking enemies. How the past Jedi would loathe this. 

Kylo moaned, head tilting back as Hux sucked. He wove his hands through the General’s hair, alternating between petting and pulling. Occasionally his hips bucked. Hux pulled low keens and whimpers from him with each lick up his shaft, each swipe of his tongue of the leaking slit. 

And even then, Kylo pulled out suddenly, stumbling back two steps. 

Hux caught his balance before he fell forward, ruffled hair falling across his forehead. “Stars, Ren -”

“Go.”

Brows pulled taut, Hux blinked. He could feel spit on his lips and chin from being pulled off so roughly. “What?”

Kylo had turned, fumbling to tuck his erection away. “I said _go,_ ” he repeated. There was a tremble to his voice. 

Hux felt anger bubble up in his chest. All around them were dead Praetorian guards, burning rubble, and the two halves of their previous leader - and Kylo, after deciding this was a prime time to try fucking on top, couldn’t even follow through with that. And a _blowjob._

“Fine.”

Though there was no one else around to see it, Hux couldn’t help but feel stupidly ashamed as he redressed. Kylo refused to look at him, still after finally tucking himself away. His head was hung slightly, hair acting as a curtain around his face.

Hux didn’t want to look at him anyways.

After slipping on his greatcoat and attempting to push his hair back into some order, Hux began to leave. He stopped just beside Kylo, noting how the man’s fists clenched white at his sides. 

“Find me when you feel ready to apologize for wasting my time. _Supreme Leader._ ”

The click of his heels against the smooth flooring was the only sound that echoed in the room as he left. As soon as the large doors slid shut behind him, he could hear the muffled sound of Ren shouting into the empty chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of radio silence on Ren's end, he and Hux finally have a short talk about their previous trist. They agree that apologies are best made in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am So sorry this took longer to post. shit came up and. here we are. i am actually pretty tipsy and i wanted to post this ASAP for yall. so. enjoi!!

Crait had been a disaster. _Ren_ had been a disaster. 

Firing upon and confronting Skywalker had wasted precious time. Hux had to hand it to the Jedi - it was a clever plan, distracting Ren (and himself) while the remaining Resistance members escaped. While it had been quite the blow to his pride to see the bunker empty, it was almost worth seeing the look on Kylo’s face when he realized his grave mistake. _Almost._ For one moment, as he stood in the bunker, he couldn’t help the slow crawl of fear up his spine as he thought of what the Supreme Leader would do to him once he found out what Hux had allowed to happen - oh, right.

Now, as he sat in his office, Hux couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. It was just him and Kylo now. Phasma was in critical condition in the medbay and hadn’t woken up yet. She had no idea what had happened. 

Yes, it was just him and the ex-Knight. 

_Call me Supreme Leader again._

_Hux huffed, arching his back. “Supreme Leader,” he managed._

Hux shook his head, but only after a quick run of his palm over his groin. He didn’t need this right now. After the events in the throne room, and then the failure on Crait, Ren had disappeared into his chambers without a word. 

He had not emerged. He had not apologized. 

But Hux wouldn’t go after him. Obviously the man was working through _several_ issues. There were times, however, where Hux had the feeling that he wasn’t alone in his quarters. In the early hours of the morning or late at night as he was preparing to sleep. Most of the time it was simply the vague feeling of being watched, other times Hux was sure he could pinpoint exactly where in the room Kylo was projecting himself to. Sometimes, just as he was sliding into deep sleep, he could feel the gentlest of presses in his head. He wondered if Kylo did a general picking through of his thoughts or if he entertained himself with his dreams. Not that he dreamt of anything particularly spicy. 

Either way, Hux didn’t care. In a way it was weirdly sweet, like he was being checked up on. In another, it was aggravating. The man was fine with slinking around his room like a kriffing shadow and watching him dream. But it was _certainly_ too much to _apologize_. 

And now it was late. Around this time of night was usually when Hux began to wind down, and when Kylo usually made his...appearance. He wouldn’t say that he was hopeful the man would project his presence. It was more of an _irritated_ anticipation. 

After swiping through several more banal reports, Hux finally set down the datapad. He found himself glancing at the clock by the edge of his desk. _0235_. Kylo was late. Hux hadn’t even felt a prickle of a presence yet. It was almost annoying, unintentionally setting up a routine and then failing to follow through.

As if he had prompted it simply by thinking about it, he felt it. Pressure - not intense, but as if Kylo slipped his hands beneath Hux’s skull and pressed gently against his temporal lobes. It made the rest of Hux go rigid.

_We need to talk._

Hux resisted the urge to snort. “I’m glad you’re finally agreeing.”

_Finally? You say that as if we’ve spoken and attempted a compromise._

“I assumed it was fairly obvious I was _expecting_ a talk. When I told you to find me and apologize for wasting my time. It’s been days. We’re nearing a week.”

_I am under no obligation to apologize on anyone’s time but my own, General._

Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m quite aware,” he mumbled. 

_That being said, I think I’ve taken an appropriate amount of time for myself. Which I will not apologize for._

“I’m delighted to hear that you’ve taken time to lick your wounds. Crait was, after all, quite the debacle. I’m sure our little stint in the throne room prior didn’t help.”

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and Hux fully expected a retaliation. Force choking, getting thrown against the wall or getting slammed face first onto the desk. Snoke was certainly fond of the latter form of punishment; Hux’s face was still sensitive from the incident on the bridge. 

_You’re right. Neither situation was...favorable. Or appropriate._

As soon as Hux’s shoulders relaxed, he felt his brows furrow. “You seem quite concerned about appropriateness.”

_I took advantage of you. Used you. Did you not feel that?_

“It was not unwanted, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I believe I even told you as much during the act. I also feel as though I should also mention your...lack of climax. You used me, but not to completion.”

Kylo was silent for so long that Hux assumed the conversation was over. Even the pressure in his head lessened. After several minutes of straight silence, he stood from the desk. He thought maybe the movement would prompt Kylo, but there was nothing. 

Eventually, he made his way to the bed and undressed to his undergarments. He figured that perhaps a well executed strip might catch the man’s attention again, or the stark contrast of his pale skin against black briefs and bedding. Did Kylo actually _see_ when he connected to people like this? He stood for a moment, hand on the edge of the bed. Still nothing. 

Scoffing, Hux threw back the blanket and crawled under before lying flat on his back. It was _so_ like Kylo to be the one to begin a conversation and then end it without warning. And at nearly three in the morning. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he was. His eyelids burned when he finally allowed himself to close them, and he became highly aware of the ache through his whole body. A hot shower - an _actual_ shower - in the ‘fresher would do wonders after being tossed about like a ragdoll.

_I was embarrassed._

The suddenness of the voice and the return of the pressure in his head jolted Hux. He rubbed at his temples with a deep sigh. “Rightly so, I think.” 

_I am the Supreme Leader now. I felt that that needed to be established. You don’t seem to take me seriously most of the time._

“Indeed.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes still closed. 

_Not to mention, you wanted to kill me. You started to try._

Hux paused. “It was….I certainly considered it.” 

_Oh, don’t cover for yourself. I felt it. And I don’t blame you._

“Really.” 

_I can’t lie and say I wouldn’t have thought about it, had I been in your position. I know how much you covet my newfound title._

“Well, _I_ can’t lie and say you’re wrong.” 

_You don’t need to. I’m not._

Quiet, again. Hux had never really noticed just how quiet his personal quarters were. There were no mechanical hums or the chirping of coms and consoles. Despite being a part of an enormous ship, it certainly sounded like his room was in its own private bubble in the silent vacuum of space. The absence of sound was eerie, now that he thought about it. Especially so when it followed something as intimate as a voice in his head. 

Specifically _Ren’s_ voice. Low, smooth, powerful in its presence. The more than occasional snarky lilt. Hux hated to think of how he probably inherited it from his father. Or quite possibly his mother as well. Ren’s sense of dry humor seemed like it would fit her personality as well. 

_Regardless of the circumstances prior to our...trist....I...apologize._

Hux cleared his throat and tried to clear his thoughts. “I can tell this has _obviously_ been weighing heavily on your mind. I’m sure your pride is dented from making such a heartwarming apology.” 

Once again, where Kylo would usually snap back - either physically or verbally - there was silence. It was difficult to tell what Kylo’s reaction was. He obviously wasn’t pleased, but he didn’t feel offended enough to reply. That, or his silence was a surrender. 

Sighing, Hux rubbed at his eyes. He wanted this conversation to finish. “Ren, you seem to be forgetting that I nearly blacked out from the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had in my life. Whether you did that with the intention of my pleasure in mind or to placate me, I don’t really care. It was kriffing euphoric while it lasted. I say you wasted my time, but those few moments almost make me want to forget the rest.” 

_I’m glad you feel that way. It was...spur of the moment, you could say._

Briefly, the pressure eased in Hux’s head before returning. 

_Sorry._

“For what?" 

_I yawned. Lost focus for a moment._

To Hux’s own surprise, he found the corner of his mouth quirking up just a bit. He quickly sniffled and forced his face to go slack. 

“Go rest, Ren. The last thing we need is our precious Supreme Leader getting sleep deprivation when we’re on the edge of finally crushing the resistance. Can’t have you tired and inattentive. Makes you a perfect target…. _Anyone_ could do you harm.” 

Kylo didn’t bother addressing the last comment. _Was my apology to your satisfaction?_

“Not quite. Apologies are best made in person.” 

_I see._

With that, it was finished. Hux felt the connection dissolve. Usually it was a harsh severing, not unlike mental whiplash. This time it felt slower, drawn out. As if Ren were lingering in a doorway before turning on his heel and taking a few hesitant steps. 

Whether Kylo returned to observe his dreams or not Hux didn’t know, because he drifted off only minutes later. He really was exhausted. 

***

“General.”

Hux had been watching the viewport. They were on their way to the Unknown Regions, nowhere in particular - yet. Just searching for anymore information on the whereabouts of the Resistance. There were people in the Regions that were known to have information for any number of purposes or topics. The Resistance was one. Hux was sure of it.

“Supreme Leader." 

Surprisingly, it took a bit of effort _not_ to look surprised when Ren walked up beside him. Though they had had their chat, Hux had yet to see Ren in person for several days. He wouldn’t say he was beginning to worry, but there was the slightest concern. Only slightest. Barely there.

Ren looked better. Though he still had the dark circles under his eyes, and the edges around the bandage cresting up the wound across his face were red. Seemed like he had been picking at it, or routinely removing and replacing the bandage too often. Was he trying to preserve the nasty scar? Probably. It seemed like something he would do. Skip out on bacta treatments so it would be that much more deep.

Yes, that was very much Ren.

“It has certainly been a while,” Hux said. He angled himself towards Kylo, hands held behind his back.

“I thought about what you said.” Kylo glanced at Hux, then back at the viewport. He was mimicking Hux’s pose. “About apologies being best made in person."

“I see. I admit I’m glad you...actually listened."

“You say that as though you think me incapable."

Hux refrained from rolling his eyes. “You’re not too far off."

Ren shot him a look but then returned his gaze to the pale planet below. “I...was thinking we should discuss it further."

“It?”

“The situation. My apology.” Another glance. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I don’t think I articulated it well enough. To your satisfaction."

Hux forced himself to stare out of the viewport for at least another minute before finally turning to the man.

“For once, Ren, I do believe you’re right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was a short chapter yall ive been super stressed out and wanted to post Something in between. im on spring break now so hopefully more writing will get done this time around!!! please let me know what you think and kudos are always very appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> well as readers of my other works will know, i dont usually go for really rough shit but...here we are. next time will definitely not be so chaotically everywhere in terms of kylo's temperament, so who knows there may be fluff. maybe. cant guarantee. also as clarification the whole relaxing hux with the force and making him come wasnt meant like.....to be totally manipulative, it wasnt like kylo persuaded hux to suddenly want it you know what im saying? he relaxed his ass so they could do it faster basically idek its LATE, KYLO'S impatient, I'M impatient. 
> 
> classes have started up again so i cant guarantee chapter two will be out next week But im hoping within at least two weeks to have it done. comments and kudos highly appreciated as always; thanks for reading!


End file.
